Another Love Story
by HailzieBab3
Summary: This story is about a girl named Ysanne who has trouble with relationships, but doesn't want to be alone. She is very nervous around guys, but can she open up to someone after hiding her whole life?
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR FEARS: **The paper stated dully. Great. My fears. Mmmm, lets see. Being alone. Dieing alone. Becoming an old woman, with cats…. alone. I quickly jotted down on the line, "Alone." Fears? Really! The resume had already asked,

**D.O.B**

**SECURITY NUMBER:**

**PRIOR JOBS:**

**INTERESTS: **

**NAME: (first and last) **

**MIDDLE NAME: **(actually I didn't have one. I was planning on changing it to Amber, but it took to much time.)

**INTERESTS: (I think you get the point…) **

After I FINALLY finished filling out the annoying piece of paper, I handed it to the person behind the desk.

"Thank you." The small woman with greasy brown hair smiled. I sat back down in my seat and waited impatiently. I was filling out a resume to become a New York Times writer. My best friend Erin and Hailey worked there, and I thought I would join them. I worked as a waitress at Armadillos. It gets good pay and all, but I wasn't happy, and also I was fed up with those slow old people who would come to order something! No I take that back, when I'm old I don't want to be called wrinkly, or haggy, or… mmm lets see, old, and slow. Because I am going to end up like that anyways, and top it all off my only companions will be my poopy old cats (I'm 20, aren't I mature!). Maybe I should just never get a cat, so that way I wont be an old lady WITH a cat. I will just be old…. Haggy, wrinkly and alone. That takes care of the cat part. That's one less thing to stress about…. My mind kept jabbling on frantically.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice call faintly in the back of my head. "Excuse me." the voice grew louder. I noticed the brown greasy-haired lady was talking to me.

"Ohhh. Sorry." Momentarily forgetting where I was, I regained my position on earth.

"Ya-San?" she asked incorrectly. My name was YSANNE! Nor YA-SAN!

"Yes." I stated agrivatidely trying to keep my voice cool.

"Mr. Woodlinch would like to see you in his office for the meeting. You can go down that hallway and hang a left, first door." She smiled.

"Thanks." I got up and walked down the hallway and knocked on the first door.

"Come on in." A mans voice hollered from the other side of the door. I opened up the door and closed it silently behind me.

"Hello." I smiled politely.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" The man asked. He looked really tall, even sitting down. He had dark hair, but there were some gray hairs popping up. His hair was slightly receded too. He looked to be about, I don't know, maybe late 40s early 50s.

"Um good. How about you?" I said, not that properly.

"Great. Sit, sit." He smiled motioning to the chair. What a creeper, I thought as I sat down- trying to sit like a proper woman. Hphff. Rember Ysanne, back straight, eye contact, you NEED THIS JOB!

"So, lets start off with your prior jobs. Seems like you have a good work ethic, I called your reference… Jutta Graf. She had very nice things to say about you. Tell you the truth I'm quite impressed." I smiled at my oma (grandmas- German family) … abilities of swaying people's opinion.

"Thank you." I grinned placing my hands in my lap. "I currently work at Armidillos"

"I love that restaurant," he laughed. "I go there with my best friend and his son. Maybe if we see you there, you can take our order."

"Ha, maybe… or maybe ill be working here." I smiled and hinted. I blushed I had said that out loud. PROPER YSANNE!

"Yes you will be, but not for a week. So I will see here on Monday at seven sharp, and ill see you Friday, or tomorrow at Armidillos."

"Thank you!" I jumped.

"Your welcome," he grinned, "but…" course there was a 'but'!

"Yes?" I warily smiled.

"I haven't seen any of your writing pieces, so how do I know you're a superior writer like," he looked down at the paper, "Jutta Graf says."

"Trust me?" I laughed.

"If only the world worked that way. So tomorrow at armadillos, have your piece ready by Monday. Say a page, about anything. Let your mind go wild… just write. Let me see your strengths."

"Sounds good, tomorrow." I stood up from my chair. He did as well to shake my hand.

"Nice meeting you." He stated.

"You too. Thanks Mr. Woodlich."

"Call me John." He smiled.

"John." I stated. I turned my back and was about to walk out the door.

"Oh and, Ysanne." He called back.

"Yes." I turned back around.

"Are you single?" He asked. WHAT THE HECK! Oh-my-gosh. I KNEW he was hitting on me!

"Uhh, with all do respect… John, I don't think its appropriate for the boss, and a-a-all, to…" he cut me off. I was stuttering and blushing, staring at the solid ground.

"No, no, no!" he laughed, "not for ME!" Relieve washed over me. "I was just wondering…" he trailed not telling me why he was wondering.

"Oh, okay! I was like what?!" I said that out loud? REMBER YSANNE! FOCUS! JOB!

"Okay well have a good day."

"You too." I left the room still embarrassed.

When I got home I ran to my computer. What should I write?! Mmm. I sat down in the chair and opened up my laptop. Maybe… a poem. I quickly jotted down a couple sentences.

Love is a lifetime,

If it's true

Love can sometimes be blue

But when true loves come to life

No one, not even your lover can take away its place

That's okay for now I guess. Whatever ill fix it later. I don't want to do it now. I closed my lap top lazily and headed to the table.

"Hey." I greeted Erin and Hailey.

"Hey." They greeted me not looking at my face. They were cooking, or Hailey was actually. We take shifts making dinner, 'cept Erin. She never cooked. Just nachos, or really anything in the microwave, which she makes soggy and gross. So we just stuck to Haileys and my shift. Then Anna, Zoe, and Ciara would make dinner tomorrow, then Sarah and Sammi.

Hailey was making roll-ups tonight, that means she didn't need my help. I offered anyways.

"You want any help?" I asked.

"Uhh, yea actually," why did I have to offer? "Can you make Ciara her second dinner?" NO!

"Yea, sure." I kept my voice sturdy. I hated making my sister dinner. SHE ATE LIKE A WHALE. She wasn't fat or anything, she just consumed every piece of food visible. She flipped the roll-up. The smell was mouth watering. I just realized I was really hungry.

I got a dog bowl out of the cupboard. Perfect. I got some beans and then hesitantly put them back. I didn't want her to fart wildly. I got a pre-cooked dinner and through it in the microwave. Ciara would eat two roll-ups, the heated dinner, and dessert, and not be full. I pressed the time on the microwave.

"So I applied today."

"Good." Hailey smiled turning her back to the sizzling pan. She came up to hug me. "You will get in." she promised.

"Hope so. John seems nice." I blushed at my mistake about the single thing. I cant believe I did that.

"What?" Erin asked from the counter.

"You blushed." Hailey notted.

"Yea," I giggled looking at the ground.

"YOU MET SOME ONE!" Erin wrongly assumed.

"No." Hailey guessed correctly.

"No." I conformed Haileys statement.

"What then?" Erin asked.

"I uhh… well…. The boss! He asked if I was single, and I said pretty much it was innoproiate! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! And then he was like "oh I wasn't talking for me!" I was so embarrassed!"

They both laughed.

"DON'T LAUGH!" I yelled. The microwave beeped. I opened it up. It steamed. Hailey turned her back away again to tend to the roll-up. She threw it on a plate along with seven others.

"So then what?" Hailey asked.

"Then I died of embarrassment." I blushed. Erin laughed again.

"STOP!" I shot angrily. She closed her mouth still laughing. I moaned.

After dinner, I headed to bed. I was tired, and I wanted to be well rested. Ppst, that was going to happen. I got in my pajamas and layed on my bed.

Armidillos- Next Night

"Ysanne!" my manager yelled in the door of the kitchen. "John would like you to wait on him! Party of three whoever that is!"

"COMING!" I yelled back. It was really crowded tonight. I walked to the register. He was standing there with his friend.

"Hello." I greeted acting very small.

"Why hello. Nice to see you again, this is my friend Evan, and his son, he looked behind Evan. Just then a boy walked in. No he wasn't a boy, he was a man! Our eyes magnetized towards each other. Oh-My-Gosh! He had brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was tall and muscular and you could see his raised bicepts and 6-pack in his shirt. Oh…wow. Sudendly I realized my mouth had been hanging open. He stopped apruptedly. Evan and John whipped there head around to see what had made me daze. I turned beat red and looked down. I heard a deep chuckle, and the laugh was not coming from John or Evan.

I looked up and Evan and John were pushed to the side of him. He came up just a couple inches away. If he was another guy I would have pushed him away or screamed "ASSUALT," but some how he was.. different. I force was pulling me closer. I pulled up my hand and rested it on his chest. Just then I realized what I had down. I quickly pulled my hand down. What the CRAP! What had I just down?! IN FRONT OF THE GUY I APPLIED MY JOB TO! He side-ways grinned. I looked up my head and his head was hanging inches above mine. His eyes seaped into me. My heart pounded and my breath of air was suddenly lost. I quickly moved to the right forcing my body painfully to get out of the magnetic field.

"Uhhh…. Right this way." I literally jogged over to the table grabbing three menus on the way, threw them on the table. and ran back to the kitchen scared sh*tless. What did I just do?! I stressfully intertwined my fingers through my pulled back curly hair. I need to do this if I want this job. Common Ysanne. I walked back to the table at a normal-ish pace.

"Sorry about that." I blushed deep red and looked down.

"No problem." I heard a whisper. It was coming from the 'him.' I still didn't know his name. Evan and John were sitting together and…he was by himself in the booth. I had and urge to sit down next to his irresistible body.

"We never introduced you two," John politely stated, "though it doesn't seem nessasary now." I heard him just barely whisper. I looked down embarrassed once again.

"This is Jacob. Evans son." John gestured to him. Jacob, I love that name!

"Hey." Jacob looked at me. My eyes lingered over to him. Hey gave me a little wave.

"And this is Ysanne." John finished.

"Ysanne." Jacob made my name sound so, amazing. How the word rolled rhymatically off his tounge. He smiled a crocked smile. His tan body accented his flashing white teeth. A tingly shock shot up my spine. I stiffened reflexively.

"Water then?" I asked akawardly.

"Um actually may I have a beer please?" John asked. I just wanted to leave! Why couldn't they live with water!?

"Uhh, yeah, what kind." I asked as I grinded my teeth.

"Adams is fine."

"Okay." I wrote it down. On my order-pad. I knew I would forget it if I didn't write it down. I was to much in a daze.

"Adams for me too please." Evan smiled.

"Okay." I hesitated. I didn't want to ask Jacob what he wanted. I was to embarrassed.

"And can I have uh… Well what do you recommend?" He asked. I didn't really understand him.

"Ysanne?" He spoke again after a pause.

"Oh, uhh, yea." I stuttered and looked at his face." Crap. I didn't want to look at him! Well I did, but I knew this would happen. Our eyes locked again. No Ysanne! Don't do it! A force pulled me closer to him. I tensed my body. No. "Water then." I forced myself to say and ran into the kitchen. WHAT THE CRAP WAS WRONG WITH ME! I popped my head up embarrassed out of the kitchen doors circular window. I looked at the table. I could see the backside of Jacob and Evan and Johns front face. John glanced at me and I quickly ducked my head under the window.

I scurried into the kitchen and got two beers and a water. I walked slowly over to the table. I set the drinks down and stood by the table like a robot.

"Whaaaaaaaaa do ya want to- eat." I said slowly looking straight ahead.

"Can I have the salmon please with the rice and squash." John asked. Holding out his menu.

"Sure." I took his menu without making eye contact.

"Can I please have the Carnavor speacial?"

"Come-ing up." I spoke in a robotic tone taking his menu also.

"Can I have the…. Ribs, vegetables, and bread please?" Jacob held out his menu smiling. I went to grab his menu. Once again not making eyecontact. My hand went past the menu and hit him in the face. CRAP YSANNE! I flung my hand back to myside and it hit his water down. The water splattered onto the table. OH MY GOSH! I ran into the kitchen saying "SORRY!" and got a towel quickly.

My legs rested against the table as I cleaned up the water.

"Im sorry. Im a mess tonight." I apologized blushing.

"No harm done." They answered in synchronized tones. Weird. I felt something wet in between my legs. NO. I didn't just have my period did I?!?! I looked down quickly and saw a huge patch of water on my crouch. IT LOOKED LIKE I HAD PEED!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up and Jacob was looking at me. My face went blank and my mouth dropped. I could feel my cheeks turn warm and my face turn color. He smiled lightly. Urgh! What a jerk! Did he NOT know how much aggravating, torment, and embarrassment he was giving me!

Grrrrrr. Wait… did I just… no… Yea… I did didn't I! SH*T! I JUST GROWELED LIKE A FRIGGEN DOG AT HIM!

"Rawer!" he joked back smiling his sexy grin.

I looked at Evan and John quickly. They were smiling.

"Ruff!" Evan laughed.

"Meow!" John mused.

"No." I intruded, ruining the little spree of animal noises. They all laughed at me. "What? WHAT? WHAT?!" I badgered, was there something in my teeth! Did I smell funky. This- to my dismay- cause more hollers of excitement. There faces turned red and their hands pounded on the table. They started laughing hysterically. Faces turned to look at us. NO! Not MORE ATTENTION!

I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a bit frizzy but, not that bad. And my teeth were fine. What were they laughing at? I couldn't go back at t\here, with ALL those staring faces. I would make more of a fool of my self then I already had. Hmm, think Ysanne. What the f*ck you only have one life and I needed this friggen job.

I walked out tensed and approached the table cautiously.

"Your food is on its way." I said grinding my teeth nervously. I turned my back to head back to the kitchen. I warm hand lightly pulled on my arm. A bolt went down my body. I turned around to see Jacob.

"Awww, no grrrr?" He grinned. I brushed his hand off my arm.

"No!" I squeaked. And I literally ran back into the kitchen.

I gave the chefs the orders and paced silently around. I got enough courage to go out again. I went to a table on the opposite side of the restaurant. Not in any view of the 'table'.

I took the orders from two guys. I would have viewed them as the hottest guys ever last night, but not now, considering Jacob. I couldn't get his warm grasp out of my head. His crocked smile and how his flipped hair fell around his face. How his shirt accented his muscles and his teeth shimmered. I wanted him… but I didn't know how to express it. I was horrible with guys. I never knew how to act around them. I was always so awkward and regretted my every move.

I once again- walked into the kitchen- gave the chefs the order- and paced silently. Crap! There food was done! That means I would have to bring it out to them! NO! I couldn't! How could I? I could get Lisa or another worker to bring it to them. No I couldn't bail. I took the food and breathed in heavily. Okay. Your okay Ysanne, I tried and unsuccessfully attempted to sooth myself.

My eyes lingered towards Jacob's head of luxurious hair. He was to perfect. I took one last breath and one last stride and was suddenly the target for their eyes. They looked at me blankly.

"Here." I set the food awkwardly on the table. "Uhhh" I stuttered, "anything else?"

"Yes please." I heard Jacobs hushed deep tone. I had a feeling only I could here it. "A date with you."

"EEK!" I squeaked. Evan and John glanced at each other slyly. They knew! That made it even MORE embarrassing. "Uhhh, uhhh, but im not a girl!" I shot. What?! IM NOT A GIRL?

"Your not a… girl?" he asked slowly.

"NO! I mean uhhhh!" I trembled. "Im not uhhh, girl for you."

"How do you know what a "girl for me is?" He relaxed.

"UHHHHH! That's a girl for you!" I pointed to a woman with a Barbie doll looking face. Definitely botox and huge boobs. She had a leopard print outfit on. CRAP I DIDN'T MEAN TO POINT TO HER I MEANT TO POINT TO THE GRIL NEXT TO HER! The guy's heads turned to look at her. She noticed me pointing and the guy's heads turned. I dropped my hand quickly. She winked at them. EW!

"That's just mean." He laughed.

"NO! I MEANT TO POINT TO HER! I pointed to another girl who was very pretty. Someone who I could sadly picture him with. She had big lips and a skinny, curvy body. She was cute and short. Brown long hair that were in un-frizzy, model like ringlets. Once again the guys turned their heads to look at her. I dropped my hand. Jacob whistled. My lip pouted a bit. I knew he would find her stunning! Why was I so stupid! My head dropped. A warm hand- again- shot shivers up my arm and lifted my head gently up.

"I was whistling at you." He smiled.

"Why?" I fought back a smile but my voice cracked.

"Because your more beautiful, and stunning, and everything SHE would dream of having." My heart skidded to a stop. I was in heaven.

"I think you're confused." I stated honestly, but blushing at the compliment.

"I think you're confused he stated back." Once again I felt a magnet like force pulling me closer. His hand dropped from under my chin and instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist. Sitting down he still was eye level to me. NO, NO, NO! I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this in public! I just couldn't! Well I couldn't do it alone either. I was pathetic and confused.

"Achem." I heard John cough. Saved by the bell! Thank you John. Or Evan, who ever the savior was. I would have probably bitten his tongue, made him bleed, or some how cause pain to one us. I stepped back from the table and his hands dropped from my hips. The warmth of his palms stayed with me. I quickly looked at Evan and John who were staring at us.

"Well have a good meal." I stated quickly and sauntered back into the kitchen blushing.

I gave the food to the two guys I would have thought were the hottest men on earth last night and headed back to the kitchen. I had to check on the table. Crap.

I walked slowly towards Jacob again. It looked like they were done. NO! That means I have to take there food of the table! NO! That means I will mess up AGAIN!"

"A-a-a-lll set." I stuttered lamly.

"I think so," Evan and John handed me their plates. I turned to Jacob to take his.

"I don't." He stated.

"Woul-d-d-d-d you like some mo-o-o-ree food?" I asked dumbly.

"No." he chuckled, "well unless your considered food."

"Well actually, you know I think I am. I mean did you know that humans are prone to…" I stopped mid sentence realizing how completely and utterly dumb I sounded.

"Ysanne." He smiled. I blushed and cringed at the tone of my name. He made my name sound beautiful, which honestly I never thought was possible. People said "Ya-san" or "E-sun," or "Ysanne," but in a dull monotone voice. But he said, "_Ysanne." _Beautifully, just like him.

"When's your shift over?" He asked.

"Now. I have to go home sick. I feel nauseas." I stated. I actually did feel sick, and he was making me sick.

"Ill take you home then." He smiled.

"NO!" I just about hollered. "I mean, uhhh, no, I think I will throw up all over you."

"Then so be it, but your not driving home alone." He grinned.

"Yes I am." I argued. That was one thing I was good at, arguing.

"No your not."

"Now how do you know what I am and aren't going to do?" I pressed.

"Trust me." I took his plate and then noticed Evan and Johns blank faces. HAD I JUST FLIRTED? And in front of THEM!" What kind of person was I!!! I blushed –again- and brought the plates into the kitchen and grabbed the recite. I brought it back to the table. I swear, I was about to the throw up. I slammed the recipe on the table and ran into the bathroom.

I kicked the stall door open and bent over the toilet not bothering to shut the door. He made me sick. Love sick. Wow that was lame. I barfed into the toilet bowl. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and the door shut. The click of the lock turned. The stall door wasn't open. Who was locking the bathroom. I couldn't turn my head around, I would barf on the floor. I warm hand pressed on my back.

"Ysanne." His deep lullaby voice rang in my ears. NO! He couldn't see me like this! He hand pulled my hair out of my face. NO! ITS GROSS! THERES BARF ON IT! DON'T TOUCH! What kind of person are you! I would have yelled this if I hadn't been so sick.

"Goo." Grossness crawled up my throat, barf "away." I managed hopelessly. He ignored my need and rapped his hand on my back around my waist. He made me so sick.

After about 10 minutes of barfing, I got enough to momentum to say, "Im okay." He let go of my waist and helped me up.

"Stay in here, I'll take you home, but I have to tell your manager."

"Okay." I breathed helplessly. I already missed him, but I knew I should let him go for a couple minutes. I mean I am a freak in front of him anyways. He kissed my fore head and left the bathroom.

I fixed my hair up a little and washed out my mouth. Gross, how could he deal with this?

He walked back in, a few minutes later, and scooped me up, creatiling me in his arms.

"NO!" I yelped. He once again, ignored my remark. He walked out of the bathroom with me in his arms. HOW EMBARRESSING...Well at least the girls were jealous. I buried my head his hard chest and we walked out of the building. The cool breeze blew in my face and I nuzzled my head even more into his shirt. He was really warm.

"Did you bring a car?" He asked.

"No, I usually walk." CRAP! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY! WHAT IF HE IS A STALKER, OR, OR, OR A MURDER! I screamed loudly.

"What?!" he asked alarmed.

"YOUR AH, AH, RAPIST! LET ME, DOWN! THAT'S WHY YOU THOUGHT I WAS PRETTIER THEN THAT GIRL IN THE RESTAURANT! I knew it! MY MOM ALWAYS TOLD ME NEVER TO TRUST A STRANGER! Let me DOWN!" I hollered. I tried to kick myself out of his grasp but he was to strong.

"Ysanne. Ysanne." He laughed, "Im not a rapist, or a murder."

"Your not?" I asked stupidly.

"No." He smiled. Suddenly I realized how stupid I was.

"Well you wouldn't tell me if you were!" I pressed loudly.

"Ysanne, do I look like I would hurt you?" he asked.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I protested.

"Ysanne." I lifted up my face and looked into his deep brown eyes. They weren't ugly brown though. They had a dark brown ring and some green, and it looked like a mix of blue too. They were beautiful. His dirty blonde, pushed aside hair smelt like colone and I wanted to kiss him badly, but I knew it would make me sick- again.

Once again that stupid urge pulled me even closer to him. He stopped his pace and looked me in the eyes. His head leaned in and then he stopped. What was he doing? Jacob! Common kiss me! He pulled his head back. What? Did I, OH WAIT THANK YOU! DON'T KISS ME! I HAVE THROWUP BREATH! Thank gosh he remembered!

"I know I barely know you, and I know we just met, we should take our time. But I really don't want to. Your just so, so, tempting." My heart shot up at the word _tempting_.

"Tempting?" I squeaked. I wasn't ready to be banged! I WASN'T READY TO BE KISSED! I CANT BELIEVE MY THOUGHTS INCOURAGED HIM TO KISS ME! UGGH! I WAS A MESS!

"Yeah," he said sexily showing off his white teeth, "tempting." He leaned in closer and pressed his warm soft lips against mine. A jolt went down me and I tensed again. I tried to kiss him back, but I was really awkward about it. I bit my cheek real hard. CRAP! It started to bleed. I could taste my blood go into his mouth. NO YSANNE!

I pulled my face away and looked at him sadly.

"Im sorry." I pouted and blushed, "I don't do anything right!"

"Oh Ysanne, your okay." He had some blood under his chin but I was to embarrassed to wipe it off. He can live with it on there for a little bit, I chuckled a little at my meanness. He pulled me in closer and I nuzzled into his neck, his footsteps started again, and sure enough, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_SQUEEK._ I heard the door open and I suddenly looked up at the person who was holding me. Jacob was still craddeling me and we were walking up the steps in an apartment. I had a yummy smelling jacket on top of me and I was sweating. Jacobs heat was really warm. I looked into his eyes.

"Your up." He whispered.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"An hour."

"Really? That long?!" I badgered.

"Yeah, I walked for a couple miles and then realized I didn't know where I was taking you, so I just walked to my place."

"You could have woken me up." I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"No, your to cute when you sleep. I didn't want to ruin it." He smiled.

"Wait but what about a car?" I asked sucpicously, he had a car right?

"It was here, my dad, John, and I carpooled here together. I insisted on having them leave because I didn't know where I was going to take you then."

"Oh." He opened up another door after walking up all the flights of stairs. GEEZ! MAN ON CRACK HERE! HE MADE ME SEEM SO LIGHT! HE WASN'T EVEN OUT OF BREATH! I would be having a seizer right now if I were him!

The apartment smelt really good, just like him. It was a mixture of a sweet smell-but not girly- and colone. I breathed it in. The apartment was surprisingly tidy and had a flat screen in the living room and leather couches. The kitchen had stone and was very pretty with a view of the city. He walked me over the big bay window in the living room when he noticed it caught my attention. He sat down on the cushion and put me in his lap. Our faces rested up against the glass.

We were on top of a hill that overlooked the city, the lights and the views. It reminded me of my child hood. I laid down more so I was rested in between his legs and my head on his stomach. His stomach was hard, but it wasn't not comphy. Crap, I should probably call the girls, there probably worrying. I got out my cell phone and called Erin. _Ring, Ring._

"Hello?" Erins groggy tired voice answered. She couldn't be sleeping, it was like 9 o'clock.

"Its me." I spoke softly.

"Ysanne? What the f*ck do you want!"

"Well I didn't want you to be worried, im okay." I reassured her.

"Its 1 o'clock in the morning!" Wow it was already 1o'clock! Geez, "I don't care!" _CLICK. _She hung up the phone.

"My friends love me all right," I chuckled putting the phone back in my pocket.

"I love…" he stopped mid sentence and went silent. Already I too, felt like I knew him so much more then we did. He squeazed me and I yelped a bit. His elbow hit my boob!

"Ouch!" I grabbed my boob reflexively.

"Oh im sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay." I forgave relaxing again.

"Well, what should we do? Should I take you home?" I didn't say anything. I was really tired and I didn't feel like leaving. I felt like I would miss him too much, but this was going way to fast for me. He took my hint and lifted me up off of him. He walked to his bedroom and I followed in behind him. He opened up his drawer and got out some boxers and shorts, and then he got out a big t-shirt. He handed me the t-shirt. I hugged it. It smelt just like him.

"The bathroom is over there," he pointed to a white door in the living room, "you can clean up and take a shower." He smiled. "Oh and the towels are in the cabnet."

"Okay." I walked over to the door and went in closing the door behind me. The bathroom was nice too. It had white tiles a tub, and a shower. I stripped off my clothes and look at myself in the mirror. I looked filthy. My cheeks were red my hair was frizzy and my mouth tasted gross. How could he find me attractive, or "_tempting." _I grabbed a towel from the cabnet and put it on the toilet.

I turned on the water and hopped in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed ear piercelingly. The water was freezing.

"WHAT?!" Jacob was in the bathroom in a second. He was completely naked. So was I. I stopped and let the numb water drip onto my head. I swear I was about to faint. I stared at him motionless like a robot. Not able to get my limbs to move. I was partly frozen because of the water, and partly frozen because of what had happened. My skin was getting sharp needles and I had to step out of the water. I stepped out of the shower as the water still ran. I was dazed. This was just a dream I tried to reassure myself. Suddenly I realized this was NOT a dream and I was standing in front of the hottest man alive in my friggen BIRTHDAY SUIT!

I went to grab the towel off the toilet but slipped on the water that had dripped off of me. I sprawled onto the ground- on my stomach- instantly. He went to grab me but he too, slipped on the water and fell halfway on top of me. His leg was on top of mine. AHHHHHHHHHH! He tried to get up but kept slipping on all the water I had made. COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE? He rolled off of me and then I tried to get up but I couldn't get the grip. I army craweled to the toilet to heave myself up. I stood up wobbily and he did the same, getting grip also. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me quickly. I blushed and tried to hide my face. He walked over to the shower –WHAT WAS HE DOING- turned the handle so it was warm and looked at me.

"Im sorry." He apologized. I cringed embarrassed. JUST GET OUT! He walked out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but glance at his butt. It was tan and muscular! HOW DO YOU HAVE A TAN BUTT? Spray tan, nude beach? Or even a muscular butt for that matter. Well who cares, it was attractive. I cringed again at my dirty thoughts.

I went into the warm shower and rinsed out my hair. Ew it smelt like throw up! I used some of Jacob's man shampoo and conditioner. Yum. After scrubbing down my whole body twice I turned off the shower. I dried my self off and combed my hair with my fingers and slipped on the oversized T. I didn't have any undies because mine was wet. Oh well who cares! Wet will do! I walked out off the bathroom slowly feeling very self conscious in my skimpy outfit. I crossed my arms over my boobs protectively. I didn't have a bra on!

Jacob was in the living room setting up the fueton couch. He had his shorts on and no shirt. He muscles looked flexed. Oh boy, oh boy, was he attractive. I walked over slowly to him. He turned around and looked at me. I blushed.

"I am sorry." I looked away.

"For what?" he laughed.

"Well, uhh, screaming?"

"No harm done." He reasurred. Maybe not to you! "Okay well you can hunker down in my room tonight." He smiled.

"No I can take the couch."

"Its fine." He laughed.

"No really, I would rather have the couch." Not really but I didn't want to intrude.

"Ysanne."

"What?" I asked.

"Just get in the bed." I pouted at his masculan authority over me. I to the bed pulled down the covers and snuggled in. His bed was comfy. I fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Mmm, it made my mouth water. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen were the smell was coming from. Jacob was making a huge breakfast. Yum. How did he know I loved food? Sicick? There were bowls of blueberries, strawberries, and pancakes on the grittle, along with bacon and eggs.

His back was towards me, and he did not hear me come in. A force so unimaginably, irresitable pulled me closer to him. The other forces I could fight back, but not this one. I walked silently over to him and pushed my toes off the ground to whisper into his ear. I knew these so called "forces" made me do things I would not even think about doing. STOP YSANNE! What am I doing?!

"Good morning" I murmered in his ear. He turned around slowly- put his hand on my hips and lifted me off the ground easily, onto the granet countertop. My feet dangeled off the side of the bar. We closed in the small amount of distance between us. He kissed my neck, my forehead and my mouth. Our tongues even touched a couple of times!

"Good morning," he whispered into my neck, his soft breaths tickling me. "I missed you." He added. I giggled and squezzed him tightly breathing in his scent.

"You too." I smiled. YSANNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE BEING SUCH A FLIRT. I uncontrobably giggled kissing his warm cheek. My hair fell, covering my face. His warm hand brushed my bangs behind my ear and we kissed again. I WAS STILL IN THAT T-SHIRT! He pushed my back closer to him and lifted me up so we were like a front wards piggy-back. YSANNE STOP THIS NOW! YOUR GOING TO EMBARRESS YOUR SELF, I thought wildy. I just couldn't get the force to stop. It was a feeling I never felt, he was like addiction. Worse then craving food. Something I never experienced


	5. Chapter 5

"_Tempting." _He murmered sexily in my ear.

"Like food?" I giggled. WHAT ARE YOU DOING YSANNE! GET DOWN, GET DOWN!

"better." He smiled. I NEVER EVER, EVER, GOT THIS FAR WITH A GUY, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW TAYLORS LAST NAME! OH MY GOSH! WHATS HIS NAME?

"Jacob?" I asked frantically.

"Yea?" he asked alarmed. Stopping from kissing me, but still holding me up.

"What's your uhh, name? Last name?" I felt like such trash. I didn't even know him! I sure felt like I did though.

"Dannika." He let the name roll off his tongue.

"Dan-Ick-ah." I smiled. "Bethel." I said lamly. His name was so much better. Jacob Dannika, Jacob Dannika. His name rung in my ear. Ysanne Dannika. I smiled at the beautiful name.

"Favorite band?" I asked kissing his neck.

"Beatles."

"Color." I smiled.

"Green." He kissed me again.

"Sport."

"Football." He chuckled.

"Person." I giggled.

"You." His word shocked me and I suddenly loosened. He stopped and looked me in the eyes at the reaction. I gazed deeply into his eyes and a feeling I had never felt before lurched inside me. A feeling of all my past times, just gone. Like nothing had ever happen. Like I had never gone through pain, or troubles. Like I was completely anew. He gazed into my eyes too, not looking away at all. I didn't blush or flinch, or tense or anything. I just let the emotions float through me. I could feel the bad feelings drift off of me. Like a burden had been on me this whole time without me knowing. He was taking that burden and replacing it with love.

"I love," I cut him off.

"You." I finished for him.

"More," he grinned.

"THAN YOU EVER WILL LOVE ME!" I yelped excitedly. All the emotions were building up. He put me down grinning. I jumped around the house like a freak. I finally realized that I didn't care what people thought of me –well that wasn't completely true- but I don't understand why I was so embarrassed about everything before. I mean you only have one life, why not make it right? I knew this was just a quick emotion, but I was enjoying it. When I see my sister when I get home –Ciara- I will instantly be protective and uptight again. But I was enjoying the moment while I was experiencing it.

"Can we go somewhere?" I chirped.

"Sure." He grabbed his keys put on a shirt and some jeans (he was wearing sweats) and we headed out the door. I was still in the oversized-T.

"Can we go to my apartment first please to get some?" I tugged on the shirt.

"Yeah." He chuckled. Picking me up at the top of the stairs and carrying me down them. I could walk Jacob! I let him get his ego boost though.

We got outside and surprisingly I wasn't feeling that self-conscious. I mean in New York, no one took double takes, or looked twice because there is so much diversity between people. We had to walk a little bit to get to the driveway where the car was parked.

We walked hand in hand silently down the sidewalk. Two guys where walking with a girl in the middle of them, coming in our direction. One guy was tall and lanky and the other shorter. Both of the guys looked me up and down. Jacob saw there eyes look at me and suddenly his hand tensed in mine.

"Sexy." I heard one of the guys whisper. The girl in the middle slapped the guy the shorter guy in the face.

"WHAT did you just call her!" she yelled at him.

"What noth..." Jacob ran up to the short guy.

"DON'T CHECK OUT MY GIRL!" he just about screamed at him.

"What the f*ck dude!" The guy stammered. "I didn't do anything."

"MICHEAL, YES YOU DID!" she screamed at him.

"well im SORRY YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANYTHING!" He stupidly shot back. Jacob punched the guy in the face and he fell to the ground in a second. The tall guy stood aside silently, and I was shocked at Jacob's protectivness over me. The girl looked at Jacob flirtacously.

"Thank you," she moved closer to him putting her hand on his chest. OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I ran up to her and slapped her across the face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWE!" she screamed. And grabbed her now-red face. "JACOB!" I yelled. He looked at me and flung me onto his back. We ran down the street to the car, hopped in the converatble –very, very, very, nice convertible- and drove down the road laughing.

"I cant believe you!" I laughed hysterically.

"ME?" he joked. "That girl wasn't even hitting on me!" I stopped and raised my eye brows.

"Are you serious?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah…?" he said uncertainly.

"Then you must get hit on all the time, because that girl was ALL over you!" I insisted jealously.

"Ysanne?" he smiled.

Warily I responded, "Yea…?"

"Is some one… a wee bit jealous?" he laughed, turning his head to look at me and not at the traffic. I cringed embarrassed into the seat. He chuckled.

"YOU WHERE TOO!" I shot back. I paused, "you where weren't you?"

"No I just like hitting random strangers." He stated.

"oh." I gulliably spoke.

"No baby! I was being sarcastic!" he laughed putting his gentle hand on my leg.

"I new you where!" he looked at me uncertain. "Maybe… not entirely."

"I PUNCHED THE FRIGGEN GUY!" he laughed.

"I SLAPPED THE FRIGGEN GIRL!" I joined in.

We pulled into the driveway of the apartment and Jacob jumped out of the car swiftly. He ran around it so he could open the passenger door for me and pull me out by the hand.

"My majestic god." He said as I lifted up out of the seat easily. He kissed my hand.

"Majestic god? More like dipstick frog." I disagreed.

"Pumpkin, you are not a "dipstick frog." He laughed.

"Maybe not! But now Im a pumpkin!"

"Baby… your not a pumpkin!" he laughed.

"BUT…." I started, he put his finger over my mouth to quiet me.

"Babe, shut up," he grinned. I puppy dog pouted. He replaced his finger with his warm lips and we kissed nicely.

"WOHOOO!" I heard Erin call out the window. Sammi ran out of the house still in her pajamas.

"Lets get you to love birds in side for breakfast." She chirped excitedly winking at me.

"But. But…" I stuttered.

"But what? You have already got enough of that for one day." Hailey appeared behind me rolling her eyes. I blushed at her remark. They pushed us inside and sat us at the table. Erin came down and threw me a pair a sweats. CRAP I WAS STILL WEARIN JUST UNDIES AND HIS OVER SIZED TEE! I pulled the sweats on quickly feeling my face heat up.

It smelled good, but I was full from breakfast. "We already ate." I stated.

"Yea, thanks though." Jacob pitched in.

"Don't be anorexic just eat!" Erin pushed while throwing a couple pancakes on her plate with her fingers, and drenching on the syrup. Well, maybe I could force down a little more. I half grinned at Jacob and he stood up and motioned toward the pancakes. I stood up too and grabbed a plate for us.

"Split?" I asked warily. I didn't want him to think I was a pig.

"Sure." He smiled. I grabbed a pancake and put it on the plate.

"Syrup?" I asked.

"Course." He laughed rubbing his stomach. I put some syrup down and we sat back at the table.

"So what did you guys do today?" Sammi asked.

"Don't answer that." Hailey argued. I blushed. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT!

I picked up a fork and knife and sliced the pancake. Yum. I took another bite, and another, and then even bigger one. I looked down and the pancake was gone and Jacobs fork was still clean. I turned my head to look at him with my cheeks puffed up with pancakes and smiled. His face expression made me laugh and I spit out my pancake on the plate, forming a big gob of mushed-up crap.

He laughed and my cheeks turned red.

"Yuck!" Zoe stated looking at my plate while she walked in. Anna came down and got two plates out of the cupboard. She handed Jacob one and kept one for herself.

"Oops." I blushed once again.

"Thanks Anna." Taylor smiled at Anna. NO! HE CANT DO THIS! HE LIKES HER NOT ME! NOO! I KNEW AS SOON AS HE SAW ONE OF MY FRIENDS HE WOULD TURN FOR THEM! Jealousy raged through my body and I pouted. WAIT, I NEVER SAID HER NAME, HOW DID HE KNOW HER NAME? WAS THERE SOME RELATIONSHIP BEFORE THEM I WAS NOT AWARE OF? Thoughts poured through me.

"What baby?" He asked moving his chair closer to me and wrapping his arm around the chair.

"What? Oh nothing." I frowned.

"She's jealous cause you smiled at Anna." Hailey hinted. WHY THE HECK DID SHE KNOW ME SO WELL! I shot a look in Hailey's direction. "You weren't goanna tell him." She insisted. That was the first time we said Anna's name. How did he know her!

"For a FUCKING _**REASON**_!" I announced.

"Me?" Anna asked dazing. "He just…smiled?"

"Okay guys please… just stop." I got up, went to my room and jumped on my bed putting my head into the pillow. That was so humiliating. I heard a faint creek of the door as someone warily approached the room. I knew it wasn't one of the girls because they were smart enough to let me be at a mood like this.

"Babe?" he asked his voice cracking a little.

"Go away." I mumbled into my pillow. I figured he was standing at the doorframe but when I turned my head to breathe a little he was standing next to the bed. I nuzzled my head back into the warmth were my head had layed.

"No." he said sternly, but not demandingly.

"Yes." I fought back. He got on the bed and lied down beside me looking at the ceiling. "That not leaving." I inferred.

"I told you I wasn't going to. I don't break promises."

"You never said you weren't going to leave me." I stated, but it sounded like a question.

"I just said I wasn't."

"Mmm!" I groaned into the pillow.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked worriedly scotching closer and putting his arm around me.

"I don't want to tell you." I said. I probably-scratch that- deffinitly, sounding like a whining baby, Grown up Ysanne! I told myself fiercely.

"I'm not leaving so its got to come out some time." He paused. "The sooner you tell the quicker we can put this behind us." He prompted.

"What if I never tell? Then you will die without food and water cause you would never be able to leave." I questioned.

"Then we will be dieing together."

"Its embarrassing!" I announced turning my head towards him, he borred his eyes into me, almost like he was forcing the words out of me one by one.

"You were embarrassed, and you thought I was flirting with Anna." He said, but it didn't sound like a question, it was more a statement.

"How do you know Anna's name?" I asked, she never said it did she? No she hadn't.

"Lucky guess." He said, but he sounded wary.

"How?" I pushed.

"Just, um, I don't know, she looks like an Anna." I gave him a sarcastic look. NO! HOW COULD THIS BE? THEY WENT OUT BEFORE… THAT'S WHY HE SMILED. THAT'S WHY HE "LIKES" ME BECAUSE THEY WENT OUT! HE WANTED TO GET CLOSER TO HER!

"I didn't go out with her." He stated giving me a quick grin. I paused sacredly. How did he know I just thought that? Even if he claimed he was good at reading my face, he still didn't convince he could be that good with out some sort of, power. I had realized that when I was with him it was like, all my thoughts were being taken out of my brain and placed into his. It was hard to tell if I was keeping things to myself, or saying them out loud.

"That's one way to look at it." He pitched. HOW WAS HE DOING THAT? I wanted to try something. _How are you doing that?_ I asked in my head stupidly. Silence. I knew it. A second later his voice made my heartthrob and my body shake. _Easy, _his voice rang in my ear. Well actually my head.

"You can… read my mind?" I coughed up. _Shhhhh. _He spoke, just to me. _But you can't tell anyone. I mean anyone… at all. It's a secret… I am only aloud to tell one person in my life, and I chose you. _

_ Isnt it a little fast to, decide? Why would you pick… me? Are there others out there? _I asked him quickly.

_Yea, there's more of us, and I can see in the future too, so I know we will stay together, that's why I picked you. _

_ Picked me? And were going to stay together! You can see the future! _I pitched excitedly. _So I can read minds too? How do I do it?_

_ Well not exactly. _He smiled. _You are just thinking, and I can read your mind and communicate with you. This is the first time I really talked to a mortal through there brain. I usually just read there minds, without saying anything, If I did talk to them it would be permanent and they would be the only mortal I could ever talk to. _

_ What are you? _I questioned. _An angel? _I thought quickly, forgetting that he could read my mind. My cheeks turned color.

_Ha, no, I am not an angel. I am a shift-shaper, but they call us superuomos. It means supermen in Italian. Back in the day, we used to all be good. We would help the Earth and people with crises. But then the Superuomos found they had more power when they were evil. So they traded on us. Well some of them did. They were renamed Cattivos, meaning evil. _He informed me, looking straight in remembrance without looking at my eyes. _The Cattivos make storms, global warming, they murder. They make all the bad things on the earth. Superuomos try to stop them as much as they can, but there is just so many of them. We make ourselves fit in with the mortals, most of the time. The ruler __Maestoso Capo is the leader of all of us and he can control our every move. Even the __Cattivos. _

_ Wow. _I said stunned

_Yea sorry, it's a lot to load on to you. _

_ Wait so what kind of… powers do you have? _I jumped excitedly.

_Name something. _He challenged.

_Flying. I have always wanted to fly. _He grinned widely.

_"YOU CAN FLY!" _I accidently yelled out loud. He cupped his hand over my mouth. _Shhhhhh. Ill take you tonight… just be quiet._

It was a long day, I just couldn't stop thinking about finally getting the chance to fly. It had always been my long-time goal to fly. Ever since I was little I dreamed about soaring through the clouds. I was so excited my heart was racing dramatically. Jacob had left at 1:00 and I it was currently 10:00. I waited around patiently and he spoke to me in my head. He said he would come when everyone was asleep. I knew I would have to wait awhile because the girls went to bed late.

_Baby go to bed, it will be awhile. _Jacob spoke –just to me.

I lied down on my bed and my eyes closed softly. I tried to pry them open, but I was too tired.

_Baby. _I heard a whisper in my head. _Look out the window._ I looked out the window and Jacob was floating outside of it.

"Wow that's so cool!" I yelped. Suddenly Jacob was next to me –how I don't know- and he covered my mouth was his hand. "Don't wake the girls." He whispered in my ear. I don't know why but the way he said girls made me jealous.

_Girls. _He repeated, except in my head.

"You can read my every thought to?" I exploded. That means he would know all of my many, and evil, thoughts! Then he wouldn't like me at all! Crap he can hear me! Well… you can hear me. I referred to him in my head.

_Baby its okay. _He smiled, _I was just joking, now come on_. He grabbed my hand and the scenery around us turned color. Suddenly we were on top of the statue of liberty overlooking the Hudson and its lights.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. We were on the highest part of the statue possible. I was so scared.

"Its okay, see." He pushed me off her and I was suddenly plumitting through the air. I screamed loudly. In a matter of seconds, just before my feet were going to hit the water, I was in his arms again. He flew through the sky with my hand grasped in his.

"You scared the sh*t out of me!" I yelled at him, but my anger went away with the fact that we were actually flying! I always imagined, and dreamed about flying! We soared easily through the sky. The wind blew my curly hair out of my face. I looked down and the lights were scattered everywhere from the city. I felt like I was rein acting Aladdin on the magic carpet.


End file.
